1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the battery/battery charger module including a battery, a battery charger and a junction portion, and more specifically relates to such a module which is adapted for connecting to other battery/battery charger modules for creating a modular system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various battery charger systems are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,283 shows a charger unit which can be detachably mated to charging modules capable of accommodating a varying number of batteries to be charged. U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,729 shows a portable electric power apparatus for a truck. The apparatus contains two battery packs, each having four six volt battery units, which are connected to a truck's electrical system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,157 shows a battery charger apparatus for an automobile. The apparatus rack is connected to the electrical system of an internal combustion engine and to a module which houses the battery to be charged. U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,703 shows a charging apparatus having a U-shaped cell frame and a power supply casing.
Many of the above battery charger systems have limited application, and all are limited in their flexibility. It is thus desirable to have a battery/battery charger system which offers greater flexibility in configuration and has an open architecture which allows a battery and battery charger system to be created by connection of multiple battery/battery charger modules.